


The Game

by Gerec



Series: The Champion and the Healer [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con References, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "The Champion's Weakness". This tells the long and complicated history between Anders and the Templar Rolan, from their time in the Circle Tower to their time together as Wardens in Amaranthine. It's a relationship that begins with mutual affection and attraction, that slowly turns into something very dark and twisted. </p><p>Warning: Will eventually include very explicit, graphic descriptions of sexual, emotional and psychological abuse. Please be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

It begins with a smile.

The first time Anders sees Rolan is in the library, on a day (like most days) when he is doing his best _not_  to study the latest long and rambling lesson plan from Senior Enchanter Wynne on the various theoretical applications of Spirit Healing.

A sharp elbow in his side interrupts his usual random scribbling in the margins.

“Ow! What did you do that for?”

Solona tilts her heads towards the three armored men headed their way, the Knight Commander having just rounded the corner with a couple of new Templar recruits trailing behind him. He grins; it’s always fun when they get new blood in the Tower.

The two recruits are nervous, walking rigidly behind Greagoir and listening intently as the Knight Commander lectures them on their new rules and responsibilities. They’re both young and quite handsome, one with beautiful green eyes and sporting short, red hair and a bit of light stubble. The other is slightly taller, with wavy blond hair and the most piercing set of blue eyes Anders has ever seen. Eyes that are staring straight at him.

Anders puts on his most brilliant smile, the one he uses on Karl to get out of completing Karl's assignments or to get back into Karl’s bed.

The blond smiles back with a shy, tentative look on his face before his gaze snaps forward and he is drawn back into conversation with the Knight Commander.

“I call dibs on the blond.”

Solona laughs, “Good thing I like the red head then Anders. I wouldn’t want to steal your fun out from under you and make you cry.”

“You wish Amell,” he grins. “How about a bet? The first one to bed their new recruit wins?”

She pokes him in the chest with a finger. “Oh? And what do I get when I win the bet?”

Anders laughs and pokes her back. “When I win you’re going to do my Primal class assignments for a week. If you win I’ll do yours for Creation class. Deal?”

“Deal.”

The three men have passed them, on their way up to the second level to continue their tour. The blond looks back over his shoulder and his lips curl into a soft smile when he spots Anders again.

Anders gives him a smirk and winks.

They both watch until the Templars disappear around the corner, their view blocked by the floor to ceiling book cases near the exit. When he looks at Solona next, Anders’ eyes are sparkling with mischief.

“Well then, shall we begin?”

*

In the end it only takes a week for Anders to win the bet.

He almost (but not quite) feels bad enough for Solona to let her off the hook. It’s immediately apparent to both of them that while Cullen is completely taken with Anders’ frequent partner in crime, he’s also painfully shy and inexperienced. Solona is full of life, exuberant and outgoing; with a popularity rivaled only by Anders amongst the other apprentices. It’s a personality that completely overwhelms the red headed Templar and the few attempts she makes to befriend him are met with awkward silences and embarrassed blushes. She feels bad for making him uncomfortable and decides to leave him alone and give him time to acclimate to the Tower.

Anders has no such trouble.

Rolan is handsome and charming, with a wit and confidence about him that is immensely appealing. When Anders approaches him the next day, he finds himself falling easily into conversation with the new recruit, the spark between them obvious to both young men. Anders learns a lot about Rolan in that first week - that he is the third son of the Arl of Denerim and pledged to the Chantry at an early age; that he won a tournament the Chantry held in the Grey Warden Commander’s honor; that he is a fervent believer in his responsibility to protect mages from the fear and hatred of the ignorant masses.

Anders can’t help but think he’s too good to be true.

He doesn’t share as much of himself with Rolan, not because he doesn’t want to but really, what was there to tell? He lived as a child with his parents on a farm; his father taught him how to fish and his mother taught him how to sew. He loved honey cakes and the feel of grass on his bare feet. And the Templars took him away from everything he’d known and loved when he was only twelve years old.

He hadn’t meant to tell that story to a Templar, and to one he just met no less. But Rolan listens intently to Anders’ tale and does not dismiss his feelings of bitterness at having been torn away from his family. It makes him feel vindicated – that a Templar would understand his anger for being shut away in a Tower and he can’t help but feel a growing flicker of affection for the young recruit.

Anders considers calling off the bet completely; he feels a bit guilty for attempting to seduce the other man who could possibly become his friend. He resolves to keep things as they are between them, pulling back from his flirtations and innuendo around Rolan. He maintains his resolve until the seventh day, when Rolan finds him in a hidden corner of the library to give him the two honey cakes he’s stolen for him from the kitchen.

That’s the first time Anders gives in.

He pulls Rolan behind the bookcase and they dive into a hungry kiss, giving in to the mutual attraction that’s been evident from the start. They are both experienced with the taking and giving of pleasure but their shared spark erupts into a burning passion that surprises them both. They fuck each other against the wall, Anders taking Rolan in his mouth and bringing him over before the mage shoves himself inside the Templar’s ass. Their union leaves them both heady and breathless, laughing at the sheer recklessness of their semi public act.

After they straighten out their skewed clothing and mussed up hair, Rolan kisses him on the cheek and holds his hand. Anders isn’t quite sure how he feels about the handsome man in front of him. And then Rolan pulls him closer and kisses him again, running his tongue along his bottom lip and deepening the kiss until Anders can’t help but lose himself in the moment.

He’ll think about it again some other time.


	2. Room with a View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rolan and Anders are friends with benefits.

For the next few months they’re inseparable.

They are both caught up in the thrill of their illicit affair, intimacy forbidden in the Circle between mage and templar. It’s a rule that’s enforced rather than merely discouraged, unlike the ones regarding relations between two mages or two templars. Anders and Rolan choose to take their chances. 

Their appetite for each other only grows over time, each pushing the other to more daring acts. They make it a game to fuck in as many places as possible; storage rooms, hidden alcoves, the bathing chambers, even the chapel. They are not exactly discrete, but they have goodwill on their side. 

Anders is admired and beloved by the apprentices; for his good looks, his willingness to help others and his rather impressive ability to escape the Tower on more than one occasion. The senior enchanters think he is head strong but incredibly gifted, and those who know about the affair choose to turn a blind eye.

Rolan is friendly with all the templars and many of the mages. He is lighthearted and friendly, rarely without a smile. He makes fast friends and uses his connection as the Arl’s son to help his brothers in the Order as often as he can. Some requests are mundane, like an occasional bottle of rare wine or spirit, while others are much more serious, requiring favors called in to his father or brothers in Denerim. He garners good will and promised favors in return, the templars giving him far more allowances than normal for someone so new.

Both young men are developing a real fondness for the other but neither choose to talk about feelings or define their relationship. Rolan in particular lavishes Anders with gifts; items his family sends him from their estate every couple of weeks. Sometimes it’s a special tea from Orlais; other times it’s a naughty Antivan romance novel. 

Anders revels in the attention that Rolan pays him; no one has ever really given him gifts before. The templar makes him feel special; cared for, showing him kindness and understanding that few others have done thus far in his young life. He feels lucky that they have become friends as well as lovers, and all of their free time is spent in each other’s company.

 

*

“I have a surprise for you.”

Anders lifts his head at the sound of Rolan’s voice in his ear. “I hope you know you woke me from the most glorious afternoon nap.”

Rolan smiles and tugs him up from the table and away from his stack of books. “Come on, there’s something I want to show you.”

A lecherous grin spreads across the mage’s face. “Is the surprise in your pants?”

“Maker, your jokes are horrible Anders! Just follow me and try to be quiet.” 

They leave the library on the first floor and head to a set of stairs on the other side of the building. Rolan drags him up the stairs, leading him up several levels and through many dusty corridors until they are finally near the top of the Tower.

“Rolan, where are we going?” Anders has never been up this high up before, the top levels being off limits and difficult to access even for someone as determined as he is to explore every available inch of space for possible escape routes.

The Templar stops in front of a door and grins, pulling a key out of his pocket. “Ser Henric told me about this place. It’s just up one floor.” He opens the door and waves Anders through and they make their way up the short flight of stairs together. 

The stairs open up into a small antechamber containing a few sparse pieces of furniture, a waiting room or sitting room of some sort. It takes him a moment to realize that the room beyond is probably the Harrowing chamber that Karl told him about, the only information he’s been able to pry out of the man about the mysterious rite of passage. 

But it’s not the room behind the locked door that draws Anders’ attention; rather, it’s the open window on the opposite side with a clear view of the surrounding area around Kinloch Hold. Anders’ heart swells with a rush of excitement as he dashes across the room to peer over the edge. It’s much too far a drop to climb down but the scene in front of him takes his breath away. From this height he can see miles around, beyond the lake to the green forests and farmers’ fields. He can see the sunlight and the clouds and feel the wind in his hair, and he can’t help but laugh out loud with delight at being able to see colors in the world again beyond the grey of the cold, stone walls.

He hurls himself into Rolan’s arms and kisses him until they are both breathless, grinning from ear to ear. “This is amazing. I can’t believe this is here!”

Rolan laughs and wraps his arms around Anders as they both lean forward and look out at the world below. “Ser Henric says this is the only room he’s found in the whole Tower that has an open window. No one comes up here unless someone is going through the Harrowing.” He squeezes Anders tightly and nuzzles him close, placing soft kisses along his neck. “We can come here whenever we want and this place can be our little secret.”

Of all the presents that Rolan has given to Anders, this one is by far the best. He proceeds to very thoroughly thank the Templar for the gift, the two spending the rest of the afternoon fucking against every available surface in the tiny room. They come back often, enjoying the relative privacy and freedom they’ve discovered. 

Their bond continues to strengthen and Anders can’t really remember a time when he’s been this happy since being brought to the Circle. It's not until years later when he thinks back on it that he realizes - he's really the only one in the entire place that was surprised it didn’t last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next - Karl! And Anders runs away.


	3. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl has advice for Anders that isn't well received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've wandered over the the X-Men: First Class fandom recently and fallen in love with some of the fantastic stories over there. Karl's term of endearment for Anders "Liebling" is German for "Darling" and a little homage to my newest OTP. Plus Karl speaking another language is hot.

“Thank you, great work today. Anders, could I have a word please?”

A few of the apprentices snicker under their breath; it’s a rather common occurrence for Anders to get a “talking to” after class from one or another of the senior enchanters. Solona laughs and leans over to whisper, “Do you suppose he’s going to spank you for not finishing your assignment?” 

Anders doesn’t respond, grinning and waggling his eyebrows at her as she files out of the room with the rest of the apprentices. He closes the door, walks over and hops onto the desk, leaning back casually against the smooth wood surface. He tilts his head and teases in a slightly breathless tone, “Something you need Karl?”

The older mage smiles fondly at Anders and places a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “How are things with you and Ser Rolan?”

Anders frowns, hesitating slightly before answering, “Fine. Why do you want to know?”

Karl can’t help the wry chuckle that escapes his lips at the young man’s petulant tone. “Worried I’m going to give you a lecture?”

“The thought had occurred to me.”

“Nothing like that.” Karl sits and props his legs on the desk next to Anders. “You’ve been spending a lot of time together the past few months. I just want to know if things are going well.”

Anders glares at the other man. “It hasn’t been so long that I’ve forgotten what you’re like you know. If you have something you want to say to me just say it.”

Karl lets out a sigh and gives him an affectionate smile. “Don’t pout Anders. I merely wanted to suggest that you two practice a bit more discretion. You’re becoming a rather well known secret.” 

“I don’t see how it’s anyone’s business what we do.”

“You know the rules, Liebling.” Karl shakes his head and continues, “Relationships between mages and templars are forbidden, and rightly so. One of these days the First Enchanter and Knight Commander will find out and it will not go well for either of you.” He grasps Anders hand. “Plus he’s a templar. You’re a mage. His role, his abilities give him power over you. If things end poorly, he can make life very difficult for you here.”

“He wouldn’t do that! We’re friends and...”

Karl interrupts him, “Yes I’m sure you’re friends now and he’s being kind to you. But how long do you think this can last? One of you will decide to move on and the other will be hurt. Or you two fall in love and risk having the other person used against you. There’s no room for relationships in the Circle. This will end in nothing but heartbreak for both of you.”

Anders sits silently for a few moments, hands clenched as he tries to sort through the flurry of emotions that Karl’s words have evoked. He doesn’t know how he feels about Rolan; it’s not love, but he does feel real affection for the templar. He’s certainly angry; he hates that they are having this conversation at all - that he can’t live and love freely without reservation simply because he’s a mage. And it hurts; hearing Karl casually discuss his relationship with another man as though there had never been anything between them.

“Why are you telling me this? You already made it clear to me that you don’t believe in love and relationships. Maybe I do! Maybe I want someone to love me and want me!” He pushes himself off the desk and stalks across the room towards the door. “You don’t get to tell me what to do anymore Karl. You were the one who didn’t want there to be more between us. Don’t try and pretend you care about my feelings now.”

“Liebling, that’s not...”

Anders spins abruptly towards Karl and scowls. “Don’t call me that! You have no right!” 

He’s out the room in a flash, slamming the door behind him.

*

When Rolan arrives at their designated hiding spot later that afternoon, he promptly finds himself wrapped in an armful of mage. Anders grabs him and shoves him up against the wall, and then purrs into the templar’s ear. “Be a dear and fuck me raw, please.”

They are both hard and needy by the time they divest themselves of their robes and armor, gasping for breath as they devour each other with lips and tongue. The sex is hurried and rougher than it’s ever been; Anders pushing, demanding _faster, harder, more_. Rolan drives into him over and over, back against the wall and legs wrapped around the templar as he pounds into the mage, flesh bruising from the tight grip of his fingers on Anders’ ass. 

“Oh...Maker...please! Harder! Fuck me harder!”

“Ugh, An..ugh..Anders...so tight...want...you...” 

They collapse in a heap on the floor, Rolan’s knees giving out from under him as he shoves himself to completion, pulsing inside Anders as the mage follows him over with a pleasured moan. The templar rolls them over once they've had a chance to catch their breath, pulling Anders against his chest. “So tell me what’s wrong.”

“What makes you think something’s wrong?”

Rolan snorts, “Really Anders. I think I know when I’m being used as a revenge fuck.”

Anders can’t help laughing at the templar’s words. “Revenge fuck? Is that really a thing?”

“Sure. When you have sex to get back at somebody who’s pissed you off.” Rolan grins and kisses the mage, running his hand through Anders’ hair. “So who’s got you so riled up?”

“I had a talk with Karl.”

Rolan frowns, lips pressed into a thin line, though he hides his expression easily from the other man. “What did the good Enchanter have to say?”

“He gave me a lecture about taking up with a templar.” Anders sighs. “Seems we haven’t been terribly discreet and he thinks we’ll get reprimanded or worse. I don’t know, maybe he’s right.”

He shifts, propping himself up on his arms so he can look at Rolan as he speaks. “He made some good points...being in the Tower, it’s not like this can ever be any more than what it is now. Maybe it’s best if we...you know, before things get complicated.”

Anders’ unspoken words hang in the silence between them, both contemplating the possible end to their affair. 

“Anders, are you happy?”

The question surprises him and he takes a moment to consider before answering. “I guess so. As happy as I can be while I’m stuck in the Tower.”

Rolan’s next words are light in tone but heavy with accusation. “I thought you said Karl was your friend.”

Anders frowns, brow wrinkling in confusion. “He is. Why would you say that?”

“Why is he trying to stop you from doing something that makes you happy Anders?”

“He’s just looking out for me. That’s what Karl does, he...”

“Anders,” the templar interrupts him with a soft kiss. “You told me you two used to be involved. Is he trying to end things between us so he can get you back?”

The mage shakes his head, “No, he’s the one who taught me that you can’t have love or real relationships in the Tower. We haven’t been together for a while now.”

“Well then why is he still trying to influence your decisions? Either he wants you back and isn’t being honest about it or he wants you to do what _he_ thinks is right.” Rolan strokes Anders’ arms, pinning him with a gaze from vivid blue eyes that never cease to distract and entice the mage. “You aren’t going to let him control you, are you?”

“No, I’m not letting anyone control me! I’m perfectly capable of making my own decisions!”

“Well then, is it your decision to end things now?”

Anders smiles, leaning down to brush his lips against Rolan’s, teasing his mouth open with the tip of his tongue. “No, I don’t think I will at the moment.”

*

Anders doesn’t give much more thought to Karl’s words in the weeks that follow and the affair continues relatively unchanged between mage and templar. It’s not until Anders’ next escape from the Tower that things between them begin to deteriorate.

“I have an idea how you can get out.”

Solona has dragged Anders to a secluded corner of the library in order to reveal her escape plan. “You need to seduce Cullen.”

“What? Why would I do that? He’s not really my type and he’s in love with you! And how does that help me get out of the Tower?”

“Shut up and let me talk!” Solona grins and smacks Anders on the arm. “Cullen is on front door duty this week, the night shift. Distract him with sex, hit him with a sleep spell and then you can waltz right out the door!”

Anders wonders if there’ll be a bruise where Solona hit him. “And how am I supposed to get him to have sex with me? He’s a repressed virgin who’s in love with my best friend!”

Solona rolls her eyes and pokes him in the chest. “I thought you said you were good at this! Didn’t you say you could get anyone you wanted into bed?” She grins and continues, “Besides, I have it on good authority that he’s not a virgin, he just seems to have a problem around me.” The smile takes a decidedly wicked turn, “Tell him you’ve had sex with me and that you’ll _demonstrate_ how I would suck his cock.”

Anders smirks, “You are an evil, evil woman. I thought you liked him? You don’t care if I debauch your admirer?”

“Yes I like him but I love you. Try not to get caught this time alright? I’m not sure how many more escape plans we’ll be able to come up with for you.” 

“Will you come with me this time?”

“No way,” Solona shakes her head. “You’re a healer, they’ll go easy on you if you get caught. I haven’t been harrowed yet and I don’t want to risk being made Tranquil. Plus when I find a way to get out of here I plan on staying out for good.”

Anders places a chaste kiss on Solona’s lips and pulls her into a hug. “Alright Amell. Wish me luck.”

*

In the end, Anders’ escape is about as simple as Solona described, Cullen agreeing easily enough to Anders’ offer. He slips out of the Tower with nothing but the clothes on his back and makes it all the way to the village of Redcliff before Rolan catches up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action should start to ramp up in the next couple of chapters! Hope to have another update in the next couple of days.


	4. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rolan catches up to Anders. The affair ends.

Rolan finds Anders five days later in Redcliff, where he had stopped temporarily for food and shelter and found instead the distraction of a pretty bar maid named Bella at the local tavern. Anders isn’t at all surprised to find himself being dragged out of bed by a templar; after all it’s happened on more than one occasion during his previous escapes. He is however, stunned that it’s _Rolan_ that barges into Bella’s room and proceeds to march him back to the Tower.

After the initial shock dissipates, Anders is overwhelmed by feelings of anger and betrayal. Rolan is supposed to be his friend, someone who cares about him and who he cares for in return. He’d had discussions with the templar more times than he can count; shared his feelings about the Circle and his burning desire to live his life as a free man. He is so hurt and confused and bitter that he can’t even form the words to express his outrage, choosing instead to fume in complete silence on their journey back.

*

“Here Anders, eat something.”

Anders pointedly ignores the outstretched hand, staring sullenly into the fire. They’ve stopped at a small clearing to rest for the night, at about the midway point between Redcliffe and Kinloch Hold. Rolan has built them a small fire, laying out his bedroll for Anders to sit on and offered him some rations from his pack. The mage just sits and stares into the fire and refuses to acknowledge him in any way.

“I know you’re furious. I wish you’d just yell at me. Please say something, anything.”

Rolan's overture is ignored and the silence stretches on between them, fire crackling in the still night air. They remain sitting across one another for a long time, the quiet sounds of the crickets and twinkling stars above them perfect if not for the roiling tension permeating the space between them. Anders finally breaks his silence. 

“Why?”

Rolan moves from his spot to kneel in front of the other man, grasping Anders’ hands between his own. The mage doesn’t flinch or pull back; doesn’t move a muscle as he stares evenly at the templar and waits for him to explain.

“They still have your phylactery Anders,” Rolan rubs his face and sighs. “You’ll never get away; they’ll always find you in the end. And you haven’t gone through the Harrowing yet. The longer you’re out on your own the likelier it is that you’ll be killed or made Tranquil when they catch you.” He caresses the mage’s cheek gently, “I couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to you.”

Anders doesn’t respond to Rolan’s comments; the gaze that he levels at the templar is sharp and cutting, devoid of the warmth and good humor usually found in the mage’s eyes. The flicker of the flames reflected in the amber orbs somehow hardens the look, casting a dangerous gleam that makes Rolan wary of Anders’ reaction. 

“Not why a templar came after me.” The tone is biting, sarcastic. “Why _you_? Why did you of all people have to come after me?”

Rolan is a bit surprised at the question but quickly pulls himself together enough to answer. “I wanted to give you some time Anders. It wouldn’t have taken anyone else five days to catch up to you.” The meaning was clear; he had delayed deliberately to give the mage more time out in the world before his inevitable capture. “And I didn’t want anyone else to have the chance or the excuse to hurt you.”

Anders’ gaze softens slightly at Rolan’s words and he leans forward to press his forehead against the templar’s. The heady scent of the mage envelops him as Rolan inhales deeply. “Let me go.”

He places a gentle kiss on the corner of Anders’ mouth, then shakes his head slightly in response. “You know I can’t.”

Anders returns the kiss, moving his hands up and clasping them behind Rolan’s neck. “I’ve never asked you for anything before. Please, if you care about me at all, let me go.”

Moaning softly against the mage’s lips, Rolan pulls the other man forward and onto his lap, running his hands up Anders’ back. “I do care about you. So much. More than you know. I can’t let you go.”

Anders pulls away and Rolan can see the gamut of emotions flickering across his face. His body is stiff, the tension still wound tight between the two men and Rolan thinks in the moment that it’s just as likely for Anders to kiss him as he is to kill him. He waits with bated breath and just watches, until the mage abruptly shoves him backwards onto the ground.

The tension between them erupts into a flurry of grappling and bruising touches that straddles the thin line between desire and violence. Anders climbs on top, grinding their hips together and bites down hard on Rolan’s lip, tasting blood. They strip each other quickly, both sets of hands intimately familiar with cloth and steel, a practiced dance between two bodies.

There is no gentleness in Anders’ touch and the templar doesn’t expect it. Rolan can feel the anger in every kiss, the betrayal in every bruising grip as Anders _pulls, takes, demands_. The mage barely bothers to prepare him with fingers and spit before shoving his cock inside Rolan, thrusting so hard and fast the templar feels as though his insides have been lit on fire. He can feel the rough scratches of the dirt beneath him, rubbing his skin raw as the mage fucks him into the ground.

When it’s over, Anders shoves Rolan off of him and climbs over to the bedroll, lying down with his arms behind his head, looking up at the stars.

“Let me go Rolan.”

“I’m sorry Anders. I can’t.”

 

*

“You know I won’t be content to live out my life shut up in the Tower. I’m never going to stop running. I’ll never stop wanting to be free.”

“Yes.”

“If you take me back, I’ll never forgive you.”

“I know.”

 

*

Upon their return they are greeted by a pair of templars with orders to escort Anders immediately to the Knight Commander’s office. Rolan grips the mage by the elbow and bends forward slightly to whisper in his ear, “I love you.”

The mage stiffens, jerking his arm out of the other man’s grasp. His eyes are cold, filled with anger and he speaks just loud enough for the others to hear. “We’re finished here.”

When they lead him away, Anders doesn’t bother looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More later this weekend! Next - Something happens that brings Anders and Rolan back together again.


	5. A Daring Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rolan is not happy with Anders' actions. And Anders has a run in with a not so nice templar.

Anders’ punishment is a month in solitary, which would be horrible if not for the fact that no one is terribly strict about enforcing it. Almost every day he has a visitor; either Karl or Solona will sneak down to his cell and bring him a treat or a book to help him pass the time. 

Karl tells him he is lucky – that Irving continues to argue on his behalf for leniency since he is the most promising healer they’ve had in the last ten years. It also helps that each time Anders is caught he comes back without a fight and doesn’t give the Knight Commander reason to fear for his templars’ safety. Greagoir himself seems to have written off Anders as a nuisance at worst and a lesson at best; the mage is never gone from the Circle longer than five days and it serves to remind the other mages the futility of running away.

Solona keeps Anders up to date on the gossip amongst the apprentices; the whole Tower is buzzing about his latest escapade - his tryst with Cullen that led to his escape, being found with the bar maid in Redcliffe, his lover chasing after him and bringing him back. They admire him for his courage to run away and relish every detail of his adventure but all think he should be grateful for getting such a light sentence. Solona is the only one who understands that he shouldn’t feel _grateful_ at all; he shouldn’t feel bad for wanting to get away from this place, shouldn’t be punished for trying to be free.

Things go somewhat back to normal when the month is over. Anders attends classes and takes meals with Solona and the other apprentices and occasionally has tea with Karl. He steers well clear of Rolan and refuses all overtures from the templar to talk or to resume their relationship. 

He fills his free time by seeking new partners, working through apprentices and mages, male and female indiscriminately. It’s not any different from life before Rolan, though at times he does miss his easy camaraderie with the templar. 

 

*

“Anders, we have a problem.” Solona has pulled him into any secluded corner of the library so they can talk away from prying eyes and ears. “Actually I should say, you have a problem.”

He leans back against the wall, looking sceptical and slightly amused. “Really Solona? When don’t I have a problem? What is it now? More assignments? Extra classes with Wynne? Cook run out of mushroom soup?”

His friend is not amused, judging from the snarl she gives him along with a shove that actually hurts; damn it she’s strong. “This is serious! There are rumors circulating about you and Rolan.”

This makes Anders lean forward and cross his arms in front of him, “What rumors? I haven’t spoken more than three sentences with Rolan in over two months.”

“Have you noticed anything different lately Anders? About the way the others have been around you? Has it been harder to find someone willing to have sex with you?”

He’s a little taken aback at the question and more than a little defensive; he’s never had a problem finding willing partners and he does have a reputation that’s only grown since he and Karl figured out their little trick using a controlled spark of electricity. Since it’s Solona who’s bringing this to his attention however, he actually takes a few moments to think about it before he answers.

“Actually, now that you mention it, I’ve been striking out for the last few days. Thought it was just bad luck or rotten timing.”

Solona makes a hissing sound and scowls even further, “That bastard! I knew he was bad news! It’s always the handsome, sweet looking ones that are trouble.” She arches an eyebrow at him, “Present company included.”

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

She paces back and forth in front of him as she continues, “The templars have been cracking down the last few weeks on really minor offences; things they never bothered with before. A few minutes late getting back to Quarters, being outside designated areas...stupid, idiotic things that are now getting people into trouble.”

Anders can’t help but shake his head with confusion, “So the templars decided to collectively shove sticks up their arses. What does that have to do with me?”

“Well all the apprentices that have been targeted are ones you’ve been with since you got back.”

“That doesn’t make any sense! Why would the templars single me out or care who I take up with?”

Solona shoots him a pointed look, “Really it’s a good thing you’re pretty Anders because you’re certainly not going to get anywhere with your brain.” Her tone is exasperated, though tinged with affection. “Who’s the templars’ Golden Boy? The one everybody likes who’s been helpful and doing favors for all his templar friends since he got here? You think there’s a chance he’s pulling strings behind the scenes so all the other apprentices will be too afraid to fuck you? So you’ll get desperate and needy and run right back into his arms again?”

Anders thought that sounded...plausible. He had never known Rolan to be particularly jealous or possessive but then again, he had no other lovers when they were together. Plus the templar had told him he loved him, though at the time Anders had discarded it as a misguided attempt to appease him for bringing him back to the Tower.

He takes a deep breath and then pulls Solona into a hug. “Thank you for telling me. I’ll figure something out; I won’t let him use any of the other mages to get to me.”

She hugs him tighter and kisses him on the cheek, “What are you going to do?”

Anders pulls back and gives her a lopsided grin, “Well, there are more than just mages in the Tower.”

 

*

Rolan and Cullen aren’t the only templars Anders has had sex with in the years since he’s been in the Tower, though the number is relatively small. It was never really a conscious decision on his part; he had been with Karl first for a long time and then there were a lot of other apprentices who were willing to experiment with him, including Solona.

Now that Rolan has decided to involve other people in their personal affairs - previous affair really since they aren’t even together any more – Anders decides that it’s time to make a statement of his own. If Rolan is going to try and scare the other mages away from him then he’s going to go after those he can’t scare or intimidate.

Anders is going to seduce other templars.

He knows which ones are close to Rolan and who will likely refuse due to their previous relationship. Over the next few weeks he focuses all of his charm and seduction skills on his various targets and is almost always successful getting what he wants. And on the few occasions that he crosses paths with Rolan he can tell from the furious glare and pursed lips that the other man knows what he is doing and is decidedly not pleased.

Things go very much according to plan until late one night, it doesn’t.

 

*

Anders is in the Great Hall, sneaking back down to the Apprentice’s Quarters after a late night tryst when he is stopped by a firm grip on his arm. 

“Going somewhere Anders?”

He jumps, startled by the templar who seems to have come out of the shadows to grab him. Anders doesn’t hear anyone else around them; this floor is usually fairly empty this time of night.

Anders pulls his arm out of the templar’s hold, “Ser Thomas. I was just on my way downstairs.”

The templar is new to the Tower, recently arrived from Kirkwall. Anders hasn’t dealt with him or spoken with him before so he doesn’t know if Thomas will let him go with a warning or turn him in.

The other man is about the same height as Anders but more muscular and imposing in his armor. He steps closer, pushing the mage backwards until Anders is trapped between him and the wall. The look on Thomas’ face as his eyes sweep across Anders’ body makes the mage cringe and a shiver run down his spine. He presses forward, hands on the wall on either side of Anders’ head until their faces are just a few inches apart.

“Where are you coming from little mage? Did you just get fucked in the ass by one of our fine templar brothers? Are you still dripping seed down your legs like a filthy whore?”

Anders is stunned; no one has ever accosted him or spoken to him in such a way in all his years at the Tower. He clamps down on the growing panic in his gut and clears his throat before answering, “I think you should let me go now Ser Thomas. Or take me to see the Knight Commander to get my punishment for being out past the evening bell.”

The templar’s low chuckle is anything but friendly, “There’s no need to disturb the Knight Commander for something like this. I’m more than capable of dealing out your punishment.”

Anders tries to knock the templar away from him, pushing hard on the armored chest and twisting to duck underneath Thomas’ arm. Instead, he is shoved back against the wall, head smashing into the stone and his arms pinned to his sides.

“Let me go! Let me go right now or I’m going to scream!”

The grip on his arms only tightens as he struggles. “Shut up or I’m going to shut you up you little shit! Would you prefer it if I hit you with a Smite? Or gag you with your small clothes?”

Anders stops struggling and stares at the templar, face pale with an expression of utter fear that only makes Thomas grin wider. “What do you want from me?”

“Nothing you don’t already give freely to half the templars here.” He wraps his arm around Anders and pulls the mage against him. “Why don’t you let me bend you over and fuck you and I’ll forget I saw you tonight?”

“No! You can’t force me, I won’t.” 

The words only spur him on as Thomas reaches around to squeeze Anders’ ass and grind himself against the mage’s body. “Don’t pretend you don’t want it. Everyone knows you like to spread your legs for templar cock. You’re already nice and loose aren’t you? Don’t worry I’ll make it good.”

Anders barely has time to register what happens next as Thomas is yanked away from him and thrown backwards onto the floor. Rolan is now standing between them, shielding him from the man he is sure was moments away from attacking him.

“Stay away from him Thomas.”

The templar gets up slowly and dusts himself off, an amused expression on his face as he addresses Rolan, “I thought you were finished with your little pet mage. My apologies; I’ll leave you to it.” He flashes a menacing smile before turning abruptly and walking away.

Rolan turns to Anders and places a gentle hand on his arm, “Are you alright Anders? Do you want me to escort you back to the Apprentice Quarters?”

“Maker, he tried...if you hadn’t...” Anders all but sags into Rolan’s arms, still shaking from the rush of adrenaline coursing through his body.

The templar folds him into a tight embrace, whispering soothing words to calm him down. He places a chaste kiss on Anders’ head and then his lips before he continues , “Don’t worry Anders. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

*

That night is the first time Rolan brings Anders to his bed, half supporting, half carrying the shaken man to his room in the Templar Quarters. He tucks Anders into his bed and climbs in beside him, careful to stay above the covers while providing a warm and comforting presence. In the morning, Rolan walks Anders back down to the Apprentice Quarters and then promises that nothing like this will ever happen to Anders again. 

He tells Anders that he loves him and will always look out for him, no matter what Anders feels for him.

Two days later, Anders goes back to Rolan’s room and climbs back into his bed.


	6. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders has his suspicions about the night of Ser Thomas' attack. Rolan has news and a proposal for Anders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! A short chapter today but I'm no longer experiencing a writing block for this story so we should be back to more regular updates.

Rolan is thrilled to have Anders with him again and he is even more loving and attentive to the mage than before Anders’ escape from the Tower. In an effort to show Anders just how serious he is about his feelings and the lengths he’d go to spend time with him, he arranges for his Templar friends to turn a blind eye to Anders’ visits to Rolan’s quarters. The templar lavishes his lover with more gifts of food, wine and trinkets, and they spend the next few nights enjoying each other’s bodies, unhurried and luxuriating in the privacy paid for by Rolan’s favors.

Anders, still somewhat shaken by his encounter with Ser Thomas, is relieved to have Rolan’s protection and continued affections. But there’s something about the attack that weighs heavily in the back of Anders’ mind and he can’t quite shake the feeling that he’s missing something vitally important about what happened that night. He only comes to the realization a week later when he tells the story to Solona, the reason for his unease.

 

***  
Solona doesn’t say anything as she listens to Anders, face pale, her body rigid with her fists clenched at her sides. When Anders finishes his story, she lets out a deep breath and wills her body to relax, loosening the tightness across her shoulders before she speaks.

“Have you considered it at all suspicious that Thomas happened to know _exactly_ when you were sneaking back to the Apprentice Quarters? And intercepted you in a place that’s usually deserted that time of night?” Her gaze is sharp, piercing – she wants Anders to admit what she’s sure he already suspects. “And then Rolan just _happens_ to show up in time to stop him from raping you?”

Anders looks up, meeting her steely expression and exhales loudly. “You think he set it up. Arranged for Thomas to scare me so he can swoop in and rescue me.”

“Don’t you?”

He shakes his head and sighs. “I don’t want to believe it. Rolan’s always been...we’re friends. And he’s been kind, treated me better than any of the others.” Solona scoffs as Anders continues, “But I agree that the timing and the situation...well it did all end with me running right back to him didn’t it?”

Solona’s expression softens when she hears the bitterness in Anders’ tone. “You were scared, how could anyone blame you for that? I know I would have been.” She reaches over and pulls him into a hug. “I just want you to be careful. I think he’s obsessed with you and it’s dangerous for you to continue being with him.”

“I still don’t know for sure that he did set it up...” Solona makes an exasperated noise but Anders continues before she can interrupt, “...and I can’t prove that he did it. But I know I shouldn’t have gone back to him after everything that’s happened. I don’t...I don’t trust him anymore Solona.” 

She reaches over and grabs his hands, holding them tightly in her own. “I know this is hard for you Anders. I know Rolan means – meant – something to you.” The blonde sighs and then kisses him on the cheek. “Will you break things off soon?”

“Yes. Tonight.”

 

***  
“I love you.”

Anders tries not to flinch at Rolan’s words, murmured softly and reverently into his hair as they lay together in the templar’s bed. He had come tonight to put an end to...whatever this thing was between them and instead, had gotten swept up by Rolan’s genuine excitement and delight at his arrival. The templar had grinned broadly, pulling Anders into his arms and kissing him until the mage was breathless and dizzy with anticipation and lust. 

He never had a chance to say a word.

Rolan spent the next few hours exploring and mapping every inch of Anders with his lips. He stroked and soothed with his hands and his tongue, worshipping the pale skin and warm body beneath him. He brought Anders to the brink multiple times, only to ease him back at the last minute each time, making the mage writhe and beg for release. He whispered words of devotion and love as he pushed and pulled every ounce of pleasure from Anders’ body before finally letting him topple over in ecstasy. 

“Anders.”

“Hmm?”

The templar chuckles quietly and pulls the mage closer, tucking Anders’ body against him. “I have something I want to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“You’re scheduled for the Harrowing soon.”

Anders stiffens, pulling himself up onto his elbows to look down at Rolan. “When? How do you know?”

“I stole a peek at Greagoir’s private papers. It’s in 5 days.” He props himself up into a sitting position, pulling Anders with him. “The Harrowing is a test. They’ll send you into the Fade and summon a demon. You’ll have to resist it in order to pass the test. If you’re overwhelmed or you take too long...you’ll be killed by the templars presiding over the ritual.”

The look on Anders’ face switches from incredulous to horrified as he listens to Rolan’s words. “They...a demon? And the templars will...oh Maker.” He eyes the other man suspiciously, “Why are you telling me this? It’s the most closely guarded secret in the Tower.”

Something flashes in Rolan’s blue eyes as he holds Anders’ gaze, “I can’t risk anything happening to you during the ritual. Since I can’t go into the Fade with you, warning you of the dangers is the most I can do to protect you.” 

The tightness in Anders gut uncoils a bit at Rolan’s words. “You...I can’t believe you told me. Thank you.”

The templar tugs him close and kisses him, cradling his hands gently on either side of Anders face. “You must know what you mean to me my love. Your safety, your happiness is all that matters.” He twines his fingers through Anders’ and wraps his arms around the mage. “There’s something else I want to ask you.”

Anders leans against Rolan’s chest and exhales deeply. “Tell me.”

“After your Harrowing...will you run away with me?”

The words take a few moments to register. “I’m sorry...what? Did you just ask me if I would run away with you? Like escape from the Tower?”

The templar’s grip tightens around him. “Once you’ve been harrowed, they can’t make you Tranquil if you’re caught. And I know how we can access the vault for your phylactery.” He shifts again so he can look into Anders’ eyes. “I want to live the rest of my life with you, away from this place. We can leave the Circle, leave Ferelden, start a new life together somewhere else.” 

Anders is stunned, “You’re serious?”

“Very.” Rolan kisses him again, pouring his whole heart into his next words. “I want to protect you, take care of you. Do you want to leave this place with me? Forever?”

There’s no hesitation in Anders’ response. “Yes, I do.”


End file.
